Mechanical petals
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: When a group of augmented men steal a lot of highly advanced pieces of machinery, and start harassing citiesville. It is up to buttercup butch boomer and bubbles to save the city. Will they be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mission

It was a normal night in the City of Townsville. The moon was dangling in the night sky like a fishing hook bobbing in the water. The stars were shining bright as well. At one household, everything was calm. That night, everyone in the home was asleep, or so it seemed. Inside of one room rested a girl with black hair that reached down to her shoulders. She didn't seem any older than six years at most, and she was not having the best sleep. In fact, she was a bit restless. At last, she sat up, sighing, looking around her room that had only a bed with green sheets on it and a few posters along with a computer on a nearby desk beside a dresser. She stood from the bed, and made her way to the door, seeing the light shining downstairs. Confused, she went to investigate who was still awake at this time, knowing it was barely two o'clock in this dark night.

Once downstairs, she followed the light to the kitchen, where the ceiling light was on, and she could hear the sound of someone a lot older than her on the phone. "I see, mayor... but Isaac isn't... why yes, I suppose. I honestly don't have any clue. I haven't even asked the girls yet..." someone was talking. She entered the kitchen, where everything was as clean as usual. She found a man in a white lab coat at the table with black hair, who was talking on the phone. She watched him hang up the phone, when he had realized that she was standing there. "Professor?" the young girl greeted him while rubbing her eye tiredly. He was Professor Utonium who was the creator of the young girl and her siblings, but he liked the word father over maker.

"Buttercup? What are you doing up so late?" the professor asked, seeing her awake. Buttercup was one of a famous trio of triplets that saved Townsville daily. The Powerpuff Girls had been made by the professor, but due to an accidental adding of an extra ingredient, they had been born with super powers, which they certainly put to use a lot during battles against evil. "You woke me up. What were you talking to the mayor about?" the raven haired girl questioned. Her father pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for her, letting her take a seat. Ge took a seat right beside her. She knew this meant that a long explanation was about to happen. She was just hoping in the back of her mind that it was worth her time.

"Well, you see, Buttercup, before you, Blossom and Bubbles were born, I had an old colleague who I worked with at college. He was more into robotics than I was, so when we graduated, we went our separate ways. Recently, he's become the talk of Citiesville. The mayor is worried that his new invention might be used for evil. He made an offer on the invention, but you see, Mojo Jojo made one just as good, so my old friend is having trouble deciding. I'm too busy to go, so I was hoping that one of you girls would go try to negotiate," the professor explained what was going on and what was happening recently with his old friend. He was planning on telling his daughters during breakfast anyway, so he didn't think much of telling Buttercup now.

"Blossom can handle it," Buttercup said, recalling all the times their leader had talked her out of doing various things through conversation. The green Powerpuff was better when it came to strength and fighting than talking situations through. She tried to exit the kitchen, however she was stopped by her father. "Actually, Buttercup... I was hoping you would go," he admitted, catching her attention with a raised eyebrow. "Why me? It's just Mojo. Anyone can beat him up!" she protested, not wanting to spend time on one simple mission tomorrow when she could be spending the day with her friends. "This isn't a matter of violence, but this is a matter of strength. And honestly, honey, you have the intimidation that might help out most. Sometimes, fear is a major factor in these sort of things," the professor continued to explain, hoping for her to agree .

"Honey, I'll give more to your allowance if you'd just go and simply talk to him and get him to agree to give his newest device to me," he explained, trying not to be a burden with. Buttercup stared at him, unimpressed. Allowance wasn't a problem, since they saved the townsfolk so much that they could just accept charitable donations when they wanted quick money. She had done this from time to time out of secrecy. "Fine. I'll go talk to your friend tomorrow. But what is it he made that is so important?" she wanted to at least know what invention was created that was so dangerous that Mojo wanted it, since usually the villainous man himself could make inventions himself.

"Look, I don't even know myself, but if it is important enough to get Mojo's attention, then it is our duty to make sure it is out of evil's reach," her father continued. She nodded, understanding what he meant. She knew that just breaking in and smashing the machine was out of the question. After the conversation was done, the professor handed her a piece of paper, which read "283 Smokebram Road," which was the address of the home she had to go to. Buttercup kept the small sheet and went back upstairs to go to bed, now knowing she had to put up with another scientist tomorrow morning. She was considering asking for help from one of her siblings, knowing she might need some help with negotiating.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Professor Isaac

It was early in the morning as Buttercup had heard the sound of her alarm clock beeping. Her eyelids squirmed open, and she just slammed her fist on it, shutting it off. She got up from her bed, not looking forward to today trying to convince someone to just give up an invention of whatever worth. She sighed, just going to get dressed, knowing she will have to leave after breakfast. She changed out of her nightgown and into a green dress that had a black stripe going over the shoulder style, and after that she brushed her hair back into its usual fashion. Once done, she proceeded downstairs.

When Buttercup got to the kitchen, she saw the professor making bacon and eggs for breakfast, and one of her sisters sitting at the table in a blue dress that had a few black stars on it. She had blonde hair that was done up in a fashion that had two pigtails. "Good morning, Buttercup~" she hummed, greeting her sister. "Mornin', Bubbles," Buttercup responded to her sibling, Bubbles, who was considered by the family the calm one of the group. She was able to hit just as hard as her sisters, but she usually tried to stay calm in most situations. She usually made anyone around her happy as well. Buttercup was thinking she would be perfect to take along to these glorified negotiations.

"Hey, Bubbles. I'm going on a trip to Citiesville. Do you want to come with me?" Buttercup offered, knowing the professor had probably informed her already about the whole problem with the professor's old colleague, though she was more wondering where there other sister was. Bubbles rubbed the back of her head, not entirely sure if it was a good idea to tag along, but she didn't spend much time with Buttercup alone, so perhaps it was a more than welcome change. "Alright. It'll be fun," she smiled, thinking it was better to go to another town entirely, even if it was more for important hero business.

After they had finished breakfast, the two Powerpuffs darted out the front door, both leaving a green and blue trail of light behind them respectively. While they were flying, Bubbles had one thought in the back of her mind. "Shouldn't we have brought Blossom too?" she questioned about bringing their leader with them, but Buttercup just made a gesture of wanting to ignore it. "We need someone to protect Townsville in case something happens while we're gone. If it has to be anyone, it should be her," she insisted. Bubbles couldn't argue with that train of thought, since it seemed like a good plan. The city of Townsville seemed bright today and the sky was clear while they were flying over the tall buildings.

While they were flying, Bubbles thought she had seen a dark blue trail of light catch her attention at first, but she only saw it so briefly. "What? Something wrong?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles shook her head, not wishing to worry her. Soon enough, they were arriving to Citiesville, a fairly huge city just as big as Townsville, if not bigger than that. The two had not been there in months and it was a welcomed change of scenery. "Alright... the address is supposed to be here," Buttercup examined while they were beginning to land and touch down the side walk. They could see a tall building in front of them which was an office complex, where they could see people coming in and out of the building, and lots of them. The sisters were presuming that it was just everyone wanting to come see the invention, so they were hoping to see it themselves, still unsure what exactly made it so important.

Inside, they could see a woman sitting behind a desk after they entered. The two approached the bored receptionist. "Excuse me? We have a meeting. We're the Powerpuff Girls," Bubbles said. The worker just looked down at a list of papers, checking for all planned meetings that were booked. "Right... you're seeing Professor Isaac on the fifth floor, Room 5," she pointed them toward the elevator. Buttercup sighed, wishing she could just hurry this up somehow. She just wanted to get this over with. "Do you think he will be nice?" Bubbles asked, hoping that the professors old friend would be at least kind. "I don't know. You wanna handle the talking?" Buttercup offered for her to handle the whole negotiation aspect of the talk. Bubbles thought it over for the short elevator ride and nodded. "Alright, I guess..." she gave a forced smile, not sure how to negotiate so well.

As the elevator came to a halt, the duo stepped off, treading the floor of the fifth floor, walking past cubicles on both sides where they could see people doing the expected, either typing on a computer or handling phone calls. It was annoying just to hear the many phones ringing. They headed straight for the room they were told to go. On the door, they saw a plaque that read "Room 5, Isaac". Buttercup knocked on the door and waited a little impatiently. She would rather be off fighting some giant dinosaur, squid or any type of monster than wasting her time here.

They saw the door open, seeing a bald man standing before them. He was very tall and seemed to be in a white business suit. "Hm? You must be the Powerpuff Girls?" he asked, but the two girls could see two other figures in the back room, not able to tell who they were exactly. "Yeah. I'm Buttercup," she introduced herself. "And this is Bubbles," she added, seeing the man who was so far claimed Professor Isaac, he crouched down to their height to shake their hands. "Well come in. We've been waiting for you to arrive," he exclaimed. "...we...?" Bubbles quoted curiously by what he meant. They were just told that it would just be a meeting between the three of them, and she knew she was going to handle most of the talking. "Yes. Mojo's associates," Isaac led them inside, where they could see a few chairs set up around a circular table, an empty meeting room indeed.

Inside, Bubbles and Buttercups attention was focused on the other two in the room. There were two boys their age. One was a boy in a green trench coat and spiky dark hair, and the other was a blonde boy that was wearing a blue hooded coat that had a black stripe running along the stomach. Bubbles could already sense a heavy amount of tension and hatred in the room when Buttercup realized who they were. She could tell that the feeling was mutual from the green boy. The blonde boy just gave a small wave. "Um... hi" he said awkwardly, knowing they couldn't just break out into a battle in the office of the person they're trying to get an important invention from. Bubbles just gave a small wave to the boy in blue.

"What are they doing here?" Buttercup hissed, trying to hide the anger in her voice. Isaac just raised an eyebrow. "Butch and Boomer are here for the same reason you are; to discuss why I should give my invention to either group," he answered while taking a seat. The two boys were Butch and Boomer, infamous in Townsville for being two members of a group of triplets known as the Rowdyruff Boys, who caused havoc and destruction whenever they got bored. Lately, they had been not doing much, as they were starting to try and calm down when they realized how painful it was being criminals.

Bubbles and Buttercup took seats across the table. Boomer and Bubbles were similar, somewhat calm and collected with younger mindsets. They didn't have as much malice against each other as their group's leaders did. "So... where's Brick?" Bubbles asked, breaking the silence. "He got sick. Where's Blossom?" Boomer answered her question while making another question. "We left her to defend the town while we're away," she answered with a smile. They heard Isaac cough while putting on a pair of glasses. "Let us begin, shall we?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Vincent

The next few hours were spent talking with Isaac about reasons why either the Rowdyruff Boys or the Powerpuff Girls should be given the invention. Bubbles and Boomer handled most of the talking, while Buttercup and Butch were making sure the other group wasn't trying anything funny or making up lies. So far, everything had been truthful though around eleven in the morning. Bubbles had something bothering her for the while conversation. "Excuse me… Professor Isaac, what is this invention of yours anyway?" she questioned, wishing to know what was so important about this. The two Powerpuffs had presumed the Rowdyruffs at least knew about it. "Yeah… this better not be some kinda trick," Butch warned, not wanting to have wasted all this time negotiating for a scam.

"Right, right… I suppose it is fair to disclose this information to my potential buyers," Isaac coughed, standing up and going over to a nearby filing cabinet and rummaging through it, pulling out a folder. "You see, when I first heard of how much criminal activity befalls Townsville and Citiesville, I had begun research on the human body, and I finally found a way to forcefully tap into the maximum potential of physical beings. You see, machinery and humans have never been able to join in such harmony. Until now…" Professor Isaac threw the folder in front of the two, and they could see blueprints for a robotic suit. "It just looks like a regular suit of armor to me…" Boomer mumbled in comment, unable to see any special qualities, another image in the folder showing an individual wearing the full suit. It wasn't bulky by any means. In fact, it was very slim.

"The suit is able to be worn like a set of metal clothes. It bonds with the skin and literally when inside of it, the mind works faster than the muscles. Sadly, if you don't have the strongest will or body, you will either die or have yourself permanently stuck inside of it. At least that's what I presume from claimed reports of the first test," Isaac explained. The boys' attention was dragged more by this, wanting to wear it themselves and not caring for the risks. "But as for the offers… my you all certainly make great offers… this might take some time to think on it…" he stated. "Well, you know the professor's number. You can call us when you decide," Bubbles insisted, knowing Buttercup wanted to get away after spending the past few hours in the same room with two of the people she hated the most.

Though before anything else could be said, the door open to who they saw as the same woman that had been working the front desk. Isaac stood up from his chair. "Debra. We were just wrapping up here so you can send in my next clien-" before he could finish his sentence, Debra spoke in a panicked tone. "Professor Isaac! It's… it's been stolen! One of the guards called, saying they were being attacked!" she explained the situation. "You sure Brick was out sick?" Buttercup glared at Boomer and Butch who both were looking to each other with a similar idea that this would be an easy steal. They could just go steal the machine while the attempted robbery was going on. "Buttercup, we have to go stop whoever's doing this," Bubbles refocused her sister's attention back on the matter at hand. "Please I beg of the four of you. Save my invention. I poured my life into it," Isaac begged them.

The four super powered children looked at each other, not sure whether to take it as sarcasm or not. "Work with the Rowdyruffs?" Buttercup scoffed. "You really must have gone nuts…" Butch laughed, actually finding that a hard task to accomplish. "Come on, Bubbles, we'll go save… Bubbles?" she raised an eyebrow after turning to talk to her sibling who had suddenly vanished. "Hey. Where'd Boomer go?" the black haired boy also wondered aloud. "They flew off right after I told them where to go," Isaac claimed that the two had been lost in how funny they found his begging request.

Bubbles and Boomer were flying to the other side of Citiesville where Isaac had informed them the location of where his technology was being stored. They were flying to a giant cloud of smoke that was rising into the sky, looking down, they could see three buildings on fire, and police vehicles scattered on the ground, destroyed, multiple bodies lying around with them. Bubbles was so stunned, she actually halted mid flight. "W-who could have done this?" she wondered what person could have this kind of strength to make his brutal mess. She shook off her fear, continuing down to the ground to catch up to Boomer.

When they landed, Bubbles right away wet to check some of the people that were lying on the ground, while Boomer just looked around idly. "Jeez… I think we were way too late," he commented. The damage alone seemed to regard the speedy work of theft. The robotics he presumed was either burning in the fire or long gone in the hands of some random thieves. He watched was the blonde Powerpuff stood back up from the ground after checking one of the bodies. "He's dead. I can't tell if they all are, but I know a lot are dead…" she exclaimed, looking around, not even seeing one person trying to breathe. She didn't expect to be seeing this much violence and damage today.

"I think these guys broke our property damage record," Boomer scratched his chin, having to admit that the damage was far beyond the Rowdyruff Boys' capabilities, though he noticed a bunch of green lines that were going across his body, confusing him. "What the… what is this?" he wondered aloud, watching before him as a figure stepped out of one of the heavily damaged buildings, wearing a purple coat and black pants. His hair was a light brown color, and he had a pair of goggles on and a weird white helmet, one lens green and the other red. The left lens was shooting a weird scanning beam over the young boy. "Scanning… scanning… data gathered. Complete," the goggle wearer exclaimed while cracking his knuckles.

Bubbles saw the ceiling above the weird man. It was cracking and about to collapse on him. She darted over to him with a light blue trail of light behind her as she tackled him out of the way as the ceiling broke into pieces and rained to the ground. She immediately carried him out of the slowly collapsing building and back outside. "Are you okay?" she asked while letting him down. The man was really in his early twenties. "Yeah, do you know what happened to… hey, quit doing that!" Boomer yelled, the man scanning Bubbles again, like he did to Boomer. "Scanning… scanning… scanning acquired. Data loaded for slot one combat stimulate…" he said. She was wondering what exactly he was rambling about. Suddenly, the man spun around kicking her, hitting her in the head with his leg, knocking her back to Boomer. Boomer caught her, seeing a bruise on her cheek and a small amount of blood on her lips that she just wiped off.

"Hey… I think that's part of Isaac's tech!" Boomer realized, seeing the man who just kept his gaze on the two. "We have to take it back then," Bubbles muttered as they both got ready, their opponent taking a weird karate stance, barely moving his feet. " loaded." he grinned. Boomer started flying directly at him, a dark blue trail of light behind him as he charged fist first toward the augmented person. He got stopped, looking up to see that his fist had been caught by the other man. He had been flying as fast as he could, so it was shocking to the young ruff. Boomer got punched in the stomach, and he actually felt it hit hard enough to make him go onto his knees. Bubbles immediately fired a ray of heat vision, hitting their enemy in the chest, making him let go of her partner as he took a step back, holding his chest in a bit of pain.

"Target acquired. Initiate elimination program," the man grabbed his red lens and began twisting it. Soon, it began glowing brightly, and he fired a huge ray of heat vision. Bubbles thought quickly, and speedily she grabbed a nearby manhole cover, getting in front of Boomer with it. She crouched down, using it as a shield. Her hands were burnt slightly as she tried to hold the now hot piece of metal. Finally, she felt the ray had stopped pushing against the manhole cover. She threw the melting manhole cover aside. Boomer's eyes were a bit wide, looking behind them. He saw a fourth building that had been added to the destruction. That one blast had destroyed he front entrance and lit it on fire simultaneously.

"Why are you doing this?! Just who are you… what are you!" Bubbles demanded for an answer. Their opponent had barely moved and he had already started showing his true strength. He just gave a grin. "I'm Vincent. And why am I doing this?" Vincent still had that big grin on his face, not talking more robotic commands at this moment. "Life has screwed me over for too long! It's time to get what I've been owed for the longest time!" he shouted. That was the most information the blue children could get. "You know, if you stopped and returned the tech, the punishment would be… you know, a little lighter," boomer coughed. He couldn't deny that Vincent had over ten counts of murder just by the police bodies alone. "…I believe my mercy file was deleted a long time back," he said while reaching for his lens. "You also gave me enough time… for another charge," he stated before firing another huge wave of heat vision.

Boomer just did the first thing he could think of, which was to pull Bubbles close. Both of them got engulfed in the blast of hot rays, their combined screams filling the air. After a short minute, the heat vision let up. Boomer was lying flat on his back, part of his clothes burnt along with his hair. He stopped moving, and lost consciousness. Bubbles was knocked out, lying on top of him as result of the attack, and one of her pigtails was burnt off entirely.

Vincent stole a pack of cigarettes from one of the dead policeman before beginning to walk away. "Stupid children…" he muttered while walking away from the crime scene while hearing the sounds of fire engine sirens that weren't too far from the distance.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wyatt

"Dang it, Bubbles... why didn't you just wait...?!" Buttercup mumbled in irritation. She and Butch were flying through another section of Citieswille, both been distracted by a carwreck that prevented them from going to where their sibling was immediately. "Hey, look! Someone's rippin' cars to shreds!" Butch exclaimed with a smirk, enjoying the show as they flew by. Buttercup came to a halt after hearing, looking down to the streets and seeing the people fleeing from one person. She just let out a frustrated groan. Their siblings had to wait, Buttercup presuming them to be fine alone. She landed on the streets behind the person the civilians were fleeing from. Butch sighed while landing beside her, getting bored after all and thinking this might be a fun show to watch.

When she landed, Buttercup could see a man with weird hands. From the wrist down, his hands looked like they were made out of pure metal, and the long razor claws seemed to boost the odd appearance. The man had long blonde hair that ran down to half of his back, and he was very skinny. His outfit was just a white blank t-shirt and some jeans. He seemed to be moving weirdly as well they watched him slam both of his metallic claws into the side of a car, easily ripping off the side door before throwing it at some of the running people. It hit one person in the back of the head, dropping them to the floor and making them bleed from a gaping wound to the head.

"Hahah! Direct hit!" the man laughed maniacally. Before he could rip out another part of the car, however, Buttercup sped right to the man and threw a strength enhanced punch to the side of the head, knocking him back away from the vehicle. The man focused on the girl, seeing her. "You think that was funny, freakshow? Let's see how you like it!" the raven haired Powerpuff exclaimed before using her super strength to pick up what was left of the small car. She then proceeded to throw it at their enemy. Butch was just watching idly with a smile, enjoying the show already. Buttercup was in shock when she saw the man spin around and swing both of his claws at the car. He tore right through it, splitting it into three pieces. The parts hit the road around him.

"W-whoa..." Buttercup stammered out. For a regular human, the man seemed to possess some weird super abilities. "I was waiting for a challenge," he pointed one of his razor sharp fingers at her with a grin, showing all of his top teeth that looked pretty rotten and decayed. The few teeth that were left were very rancid looking with a yellow colour, though his bottom teeth were intact, looking shiny. It was odd to the young puff, her wondering if the guy only bothered to brush his bottom teeth each day. "Better make that two on one. I want those hands of yours," Butch grinned while stepping beside her. He wanted the robotic hands himself, mainly thinking they looked cool if he was unable to sell them for any form of cash.

"Annoyances... what are you?" the man spoke, annoyed. "Buttercup Utonium," the puff glared. "Butch Jojo, doi," the ruff mocked. The man just began to wring his hands together while licking his lips. "You certainly look like you have a lot of power. My old name used to be Wyatt. ...and I will take you both on. Right now!" he declared before digging his razor claws into the stone ground, taking out a big chunk from it. He threw it at them, Buttercup using her heat vision to shatter it into pieces. Butch then darted at their opponent with a dark green streak of light behind him, punching the man in the jaw with his strength, though a loud clank sound could be heard like he had just collided with metal.

Wyatt was sent flying back into the side of a building, groaning in pain while grabbing at his jaw. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Butch cried while holding his hand in agony. "What's wrong now, you big baby?" Buttercup rolled her eyes, thinking they had subdued the man that had been assaulting people fast. "It feels like I punched an iron beam!" he explained. Both heard him laugh, and they watched as he climbed out of the side of the wall, grabbing his jaw and snapping it back into place with a weird whirring noise. "You got that right. This is pure steel in my jaw. And as I have stated, before I am hungry... for power!" he exclaimed. Buttercup thought about giving him just what he wanted, as her eyes glowed red, and she fired a ray of heat vision. Wyatt opened his mouth well wide, letting the ray go into his throat like he was drinking it.

After a short minute, Buttercup stopped, panting, feeling like she had just had her energy drained a good amount. She noticed the man's stomach that had now grown bigger, and it was glowing red, They watched as Wyatt went down on all fours. "Let's see how you like it!" he laughed, opening his mouth and firing a huge laser in retaliation like he had literally ate her heat vision and shot it right back. One would say a weird method of counter attack. Buttercup got hit by it, screaming in pain. It felt a lot stronger than any other form of ray she had been hit by. Once the blast ended, she fell to her knees, falling over and becoming unconscious.

"Whoa... what was that?!" Butch asked. Now he was starting to get angry. Wyatt had his arms crossed, seeming happy with his own work. "Thanks to that old man, I have the strongest stomach in the world. I can eat anything and basically turn it into a cannonball. Ah, the wonders of machines..." he elaborated, mainly waiting for the green boy to attempt attacking him. "So you replaced all your guts with machines... that's messed up..." Butch growled before using his powers of energy projection to create a clear dark green shaded sphere in his hands. He threw it at Wyatt, who swung one arm with barely any effort, cutting the energy sphere into three pieces. But then, each piece exploded, shooting up smoke after. "Smooth move there, idiot!" the ruff laughed enjoying watching him fall for that trick easily.

Butch was wondering what to do first, perhaps either go and steal the metal hands from the enemy he presumed to be defeated, or help the unconscious Buttercup. He sighed while approaching her, betting she was probably in need of help. "Is that all?" he heard, looking over his shoulder. Behind him, Wyatt charged at him from the smoke, his left hands claws dragging the ground, kicking up sparks that sprayed in the air. He swung, hitting Butch in the side of his body, digging his claws into him.

Butch was paralyzed, unable to move with the four three inch blades running into his body. Wyatt used his free hand to stroke Butch's head before crouching down to his height. "Let me tell you somethin', you dumb heroes. Citiesville will soon not be a city. It is the time for it to belong to the best," he stated. Butch coughed up some blood. "I-I'm not a hero. I'm the guy who's going to kill you with your own claws..." he claimed. Wyatt smirked, pulling back his free hand and punching him in the back of the head, knocking him off his blades and into unconsciousness. After he had beaten the two super powered children, he proceeded to walk away, planning on going back to harassing the rest of the town.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Simple Talk

It was early morning over the Town of Citiesville, but the city itself was being drenched in a very heavy rain. Downtown at the hospital, a lot of people were being brought in. Either they had been found injured from yesterday's grand amounts of assaults or they had been found earlier in the morning.

Inside one of the rooms in the hospital, Bubbles was sitting in bed. She had a good few burn marks on her, and she had mainly been staring out the window. She was a lot better than she was when she first arrived to the emergency room. She was still thinking back on what Vincent had told her. It was really annoying her to think someone's life could get so bad that they would then go on killing sprees like this. She was just glad that he had not done much more since yesterday. She was now trying to think up methods on how they could stop the crazed robotic people. Her chain of thought was interrupted when she heard a knock on the open door. She looked over her shoulder, seeing a bandaged up Boomer standing there. "Hey..." he simply said, having taken the worst of the attack from Vincent.

"Oh... hi, Boomer," Bubbles greeted him, letting him come over and take a seat beside her on the medical bed. "Just thought I'd come tell ya Butch and Buttercup are okay. They're just asleep," he claimed. The two had only found out a while ago that their siblings had been admitted to the hospital as well. "That's good..." she sighed while rubbing her forehead. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "Come on. It's not so bad. The guy just got lucky," Boomer reassured, but he was still hoping to use the Powerpuff Girls to help them steal the tech from the people who already have stolen it. "...why'd you do it though?" she suddenly blurted out. "Do what?" he tilted his head. He didn't exactly know what she meant. "You stopped that laser from hitting me. I know you were the only one of your brothers that didn't want me dead, but..." Bubbles admitted. She knew he was the calmest of his siblings, though that could change easily. She wanted to know why he even considered injuring himself so badly to protect her.

Boomer looked away awkwardly, scratching his head, trying to think back on the fight himself. "...Heh... you wouldn't believe me, but it's because I don't know myself," he answered to her. He received a playful punch to the arm. "Hehe... thanks anyway..." she smiled. "Yeah, sure," Boomer smiled back, shrugging also. "Isaac did call earlier though. Look, we got a bit of a problem," he continued before letting out a sigh of irritation, as he had to explain to her the grim level of the situation that was at hand. "Those robo dudes. There are at least five of them. He said they stole the whole suit and broke it apart so they wouldn't go nuts with the power. But they went nuts with it anyway. The military is going to arrive in a few days if they aren't stopped," the young boy continued to explain to the puff.

"...it'll be easy. I mean... we can just call Blossom and Brick to help," Bubbles suggested they call in their groups' leaders. Boomer just raised an eyebrow. "No way, we can handle this. Besides, I'm sick of Brick and Butch making fun of me for not being able to do anything," Boomer explained his reason for not wanting to get their leaders involved. "And Blossom needs to stay and help Townsville. I don't want to fail the professor..." Bubbles looked down, feeling ashamed. But then, her head jolted back up after a small moment of thinking. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed, suddenly coming up with an idea. "What kind of plan?" the confused Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we just split the machinery up? After we get it back, you take half, meaning we take half," she explained her offer. This did make him question this offer, but he wondered if the machine was basically worthless without all parts. "Well... I guess. Not like I'll be using the stupid tech. We need to think of a way to deal with Vincent though," Boomer exclaimed. The two were both in agreement on that as they begun discussing plans on how they should deal with the crazed augmented villain.

End of Chapter 5

**Authors note: Due to a trip to the hospital, this chapter** is** short. Sorry about that.**


End file.
